Pokemon Rescue Team Ryōzanpaku!
by Afro Ninja-san
Summary: Most of you should know the story of the Pokemon mystery dungeon games. My twist adds a bit of background to main character's human past and throws in a harem for good measure. Some main characters/plot may have changed but i hope you like it. (be warned that this may contain explicit mature content matter and is not suited for young readers. Reader discretion is advised.)
1. Found by the Riverbank

**CH 1  
>Found by the Riverbank<strong>

**Ryuga's POV**

I'm running thru the woods. . . . . (Why am I running? Why can't I stop?)...a strong storm bellows violently above pounding the earth with rain, the wind whipping it into sharp needles. Suddenly I feel intense pain in my right shoulder, I grab a tree for support, reaching for my shoulder I grab what seems to be a fletched shaft embedded in my arm...arrows… (I'm being attacked? Why? By who?) While running I'm shot thru the left leg, causing me to lose balance and fall down the bank landing hard on a stone jutting out along a river that runs out over a cliff, I limp to the cliff's edge. With my arm and leg unusable, along with several unaccounted injuries I could no longer fight (was I fighting?). In a last attempt to escape my pursuers I jump off the edge and plunge into the icy river waters. As I sink into the chilly abyss, I'm abused by the undercurrent till being slammed into a rock knocks me out... darkness encloses me...

**Kitsune's POV**

It's a calm sunny morning, completely unlike last night, and I figured I'd go out for a stroll thru the woods. As I'm walking beside the river I notice something had washed up along the bank,  
>"O my Arceus! It's a Pokémon!" I rush down to the obviously injured Pokémon and gasped at just how bad he was hurt. The poor Riolu was beaten the bloody from head to toe. So using my transformation abilities (being a Zorua I can do that) I transform into a Machop and carried him to my house just on the outskirts of Pokémon Square. After laying him in bed and dressing his wounds (to the best of my ability, which isn't very good, but hey I tried). I sat and wondered what could have happened for him to be so beaten.<br>"Surely he wasn't ganged by rouge Pokémon was he?" I wondered. It wasn't much after that he began coughing and convulsing his way back to the living. I panicked unsure of what to turn into, as I didn't want my true identity known, and just chose my most used Pokémon form.

**Ryu**

I coughed and wheezed as I slowly woke from my concussion (feels like I've had many of these before) only to find I was in a completely unfamiliar place with no recollection of where I am or how I got here. I barely knew who I was. Scared and on edge I sit straight up in bed and surveyed the room. It seems like I was inside a great tree, a fire burned in a hearth in the center of the room with my bed not far from it. There were few lofts ringing up the tree, each set up as a different room. Suddenly I felt a presence approaching, my whole body tensed like a spring as I readied to fight. As I heard the door open I lunged out of bed and took a defensive stance, then I was wracked with such intense pain it forced me to my knees.  
>"Hey you shouldn't be out of bed yet baka, and don't move so much your still badly hurt" said a voice, I looked up to see a Buneary standing in the door way. In her arms she had a stack of wood for the fire burning in the hearth. "Now you get back in bed and lay down before you open your wounds again. It was hard enough to dress what I did" she scolded while setting down the wood then pushed me back toward to bed. She was wearing something like a dress. (Did Pokémon wear clothes?) Then I noticed that for a small Pokémon she had quite a nice rack. (What am I thinking about at a time like this!) I thought blushing.<p>

"Wait hold on you can talk? And I can understand you?" I questioned completely baffled by the talking Pokémon... (Wait, how am I fitting in her house? why is she so big? what is going on here?) My mind was racing.

"Well I suppose all Pokémon can communicate with each other can't we?" she said giving me a _'are you stupid?' _look.  
>"Well yes I guess but that would mean we're both Pokémon...I'm human.." I answered back<p>

"Human? But you look like a normal Riolu to me, well except for your eyes" she said gesturing toward me

"What nonsense is th-" I cut off while raising my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. Only it wasn't my hand, I was staring at the black and blue paw of a Riolu.  
>"WHAT THA FUCK!" I screamed as I looked down at the rest of my body. "I've become a Pokémon! And a Riolu on top of that!" then I noticed I had on a karate Gi -name of the uniform. I but it had no sleeves (what am I wearing) I thought then noticed the pants, belt, and my button were missing.<br>"Um where are my pants?" I asked, a tear drop appeared on the side on my head as I attempted to cover myself.

"Pants? You didn't have any, Baka! Now sit back down before you hurt yourself even more." she said blushing as she pushed me back to bed.

**Kitsune**

As I came in from collecting wood I catch the site of my wounded visitor leaping from his bed into a fighting position. (The sudden movement scared the shit outta me!) To keep from dropping my load I find myself yelling at him. "Hey you shouldn't be outta bed yet Baka!" with his wounds still fresh I watch him nearly collapse from the pain. Worried I quickly set own the wood and started pushing him back into the bed. "B-baka! why are you moving so much!" as a scold him I look at what he was wearing, some weird white vest that reminded me of the Pokémon Sok an Throh, but his didn't have sleeves and his belt and pants were missing. He gave off a powerful vibe like he would do anything to protect those he cared about, and it made me feel weird around him for some reason.  
>"How are you talking to me?" the strange Riolu asked<p>

"Well since we're both Pokémon I figured you could understand me" I sad puzzled by his question.

"Well that would make sense. But I'm not a Pokémon, I'm human." the Riolu replied.

(This just seems to keep getting weirder... What is with this guy?) I thought as I sweat dropped.  
>"But you look like a normal Riolu to me" I said completely bemused and kind of weirded out, (I'm beginning to regret saving this guy) this is where the Riolu suddenly starts freaking out on me screaming as if he just noticed his own appearance.<br>"Umm... is everything ok?" I ask with a big sweat drop on the back of my head.  
>"I've... I've become a Riolu! And I have no idea how I got this way!"<br>He suddenly covered his front with an embarrassed face. "um where're my pants?" he said shyly. For some reason this made be blush.  
>"B-baka you didn't have any!" I yell for some unknown reason.<br>Then suddenly, whole place was shook by a massive earth quake. This did NOT sit well with me...

**Ryu**

As I recover from my shock after realizing I am now a Pokémon, the whole place shook with a massive earthquake, and my ears were blasted with a very girly scream.  
>"KHHYYAAAAA!" shrilled the Buneary as she flew into my arms and literary tackles me to the ground shivering in fear.<br>"Owww!" I cried as we fell to the floor, the Buneary holding on to me as if her life depended on it. My head buried in her chest. While I didn't dislike the situation I was in I was too much of a gentleman to indulge further. I hugged her trying to calm her as the quake subsided. Soon all was quite again and she looked down at me as if she just noticed she was on top of me, my head and face buried in her bust. She instantly blushed deeply and pushed me away.

"KHYAAA! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" She screamed clutching her chest while slamming into me with one of those long ears of hers, landing a _Pound_ right into my stomach.  
>"URK!" I muffled as I double over from the hard hit to my gut. (ok that HURT) "W-what was that for?... UGH..." I laid on the floor with my spirit cloud escaping from my mouth, the Buneary in a panic with apologies.<p>

"O no I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! It's just I'm terrified of earthquakes so I reacted without thinking! Then I was on top of you and I freaked, and now you're hurt more than before" She said franticly.

"Guuuugh... heh its ok you just caught me off guard is all" I say as I pick myself up off the floor scratching the back of my head.

"Well you need to get some rest, I found you all beaten up on the riverbank a little ways from here. Do you know what happened to you?" she asked concerned.

"Well to be honest I'm not too sure about it either." I answer as I sit on the bed "The only thing I can remember is falling off a waterfall into some freezing water, then..." I furrow my brow thinking hard "Nothing, I can't remember anything past that."

"Awe that's too bad" she frowned clearly disappointed.  
>"Well I can't let you leave in your condition so you're sleeping here for the night" she says smiling at me.<p>

"I don't want to be a burden to you" I reply felling guilty "I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I take it easy" I say trying to stand back up but it was like my shadow pulled me back down as I plopped down on the bed again.

"No, you are going to rest here I insist." Her face still kind but her voice stern. Giving in I agree.

"Ok if it's no trouble. I guess I'll stay." I say with a big yawn, suddenly I was very tired.

"Right well you rest up ok? If you need anything just call." With a warm smile she bounces out of the room. My eyes seem to stick to her as she bounced by, her bust bouncing just as much.

"W-what am I thinking!" I scolded myself as I rolled over to sleep.

**Hey sorry I've gone and rewrote a few chapters and changed some things around. BTW, the Zoroua named "Zora" is now named "Kitsune" sorry for those that have read my story so far but i was unhappy with the way it was before. but i like this much better and i hope you do too and you keep reading. :) don't worry i only rewrote a couple of chapters for better wording, most of the story will remain the same. so till next chapter _NINJA OUT!_**

***SMOKE BOMB***


	2. The unexpected visitor

**CH 2  
>The Unexpected Visitor<strong>

**Ryu**

I woke up in with my head in a daze, while I was feeling a lot better compared to yesterday but I didn't sleep all too well.  
>"UGH, that was a weird dream, or at least I thought it was a dream." I sat up in bed while I tried to remember it, "I felt like someone was trying to talk to me…I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying."<br>The more I thought about it the more it slipped away.  
>"GAH! I give up. Let's see if the Pokémon that helped me is still here."<p>

Just as I go to get out of bed my door opens and my hostess strolls in with a warm bowl of soup.

"Morning there sleepy head _*giggle*_ I was wondering if you was going to get up." She giggles at me as she stood infront of my bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused "what time is it?"

"It's almost noon, dummy and its good you woke on your own, cause I was about to wake you." She sticks out her tongue in a smile. "Oh, since you haven't ate anything since I've brought you here. I thought you'd be quite hungry" she smiles as she hands me the bowl.

"oh, thanks but you didn't have to." My stomach rumbles loudly and causes me you blush and hug myself slightly embarrassed. "haha, guess I'm pretty hungry, thank you." As I take a small sip I'm happy to find that its Miso soup, not only that but suddenly the ingredients and cook times and other recipe information just pops into my head leaving me even more confused. But, I continue to sip on the soup.

"This is….. good" I said as my brain is bogged down processing other recipes that go well with Miso soup. My pause however, does not go unnoticed.

"Well apparently not good enough cause you don't seem to like It." she crossed her arms pouting. I look up and see the frustration and I tinge of anger in her eyes. I instantly try to fix the misunderstanding.

"Wait, that's not what I meant! I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now." I stand and pat her shoulder then I sit the now empty bowl on the night stand beside the bed. Then I felt my ear twitch.

"Hmm!" I suddenly turn toward the door, I sensed someone approaching somehow. They seem to be in quite a hurry or in a panic from what I could tell.  
>"Hey I think someone's at the door" just as I finished my sentence there was a hurried knock at the door, along with a frantic voice.<p>

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

I rushed to the door and yanked it open. I don't know why but I could feel this Pokémon's distress, as if it were my own. The Buneary had followed me to the door and had popped her head out under my arm that was holding the door open.

"PLEASE HELP... IT'S MY BABY!" Cried the terrified Pokémon, which I had identified as a Butterfree.

"Well tell me what happened!" I urged for more information.

"We were out for a walk and got caught in the earthquake just now. My baby Caterpi was trapped in a fissure that opened up and he couldn't crawl out. I tried to save him but was attacked by angry Pokémon...PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" the Butterfree pleaded.

The Buneary and I looked at each other as if to debate on what to do.

**Kitsune**

I woke this morning and went to check on my patient. He was still knocked out however he seemed to be in a fitful sleep but I didn't wake him.  
>"Hmm I should make him something to eat, I don't think he ate anything last night and he probably won't wake in time for breakfast. I'm not that good a cook thou." I frown and shuffle thru my cabinets for something easy to fix.<br>"Oh! I can make some Miso soup, that's easy enough"

Once the soup is ready I carry a bowl to serve him. "Hopefully he's awake by now, it's almost noon" and thankfully he was. "Morning there sleepy head *giggle* I was wondering if you was going to get up." I smile as I walk in the door.

"Huh, what time is it?" the Riolu seemed like he just woke up (he's kinda cute like that) I blush a bit with this thought, thankfully he didn't notice.

"It's almost noon dummy, and I'm glad you're up otherwise I would've woken you" I stick out my tongue playfully.  
>"Oh, here I bet your hungry by now, you haven't eaten since I dragged you outta the river right?" I say handing him the bowl of Miso soup<p>

"oh thanks, you didn't have too." His stomach rumbles loudly, this causes me to giggle and he blushes while hugging his belly.

"ha-ha, guess I'm pretty hungry thanks." He takes the bowl and sips from it, I watch his face light up then contort into confusion before he speaks. "This is…..good"

His pause kinda ticked me off, I know I'm not that good at cooking but that was pretty rude.  
>"well guess it's not good enough for you thou." I let venom sink into my words. This doesn't escape him and he seems to panic and apologize.<p>

"No, that's not what I mean I just, have a lot on my mind right now." He sighs patting my shoulder then his head just snaps toward the door, kinda scaring me a bit.

Then a frantic Pokémon comes panicking to my door. What's going on here?. Before I could go to check who was at the door that crazy Riolu had bolted for the door. He seemed on edge, like he knew something was wrong.(guess that the power of Aura for ya I guess, you become a "_heavy shit detector_") then the Pokémon was banging on my door like she wanted to bust it down! And of course, the Riolu opened the door to see what was wrong (I peeked my head out under his arm since he took up most the door space). Turns out that the recent quake had separated this mother Butterfree from her baby Caterpi, and she couldn't fight off the angry Pokémon to save her child. Let me tell ya, this pulled on my heartstrings a bit. So I looked up at the Riolu and found him looking back as if to ask what we should do. I could tell by the look in his sliver eyes that no matter what I did, he was gonna help this Pokémon.

*sigh* "Alright lets go cause you're gonna do it no matter what I say."  
>The Riolu smiles thankfully making me look away and blush.<br>"B-but don't you dare think that I want to go along baka!... I-I just can't let you do this alone..." (Grrr... why is this guy making me act all weird?)

"Awww thanks for your help." He beamed at me. "Now Miss, where did you last see your child?" questioned the Riolu.

"Well I think I lost him around Tiny Woods B3... that's about Southwest from here. Please be careful, and thank you so much!" says the concerned Butterfree.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." smiled the Riolu as he ran in the direction the Butterfree mentioned.

"I sure hope so." I muttered as I followed close behind him, unsure if he could fight in his condition.  
>"Hey are you sure you can fight the way you are now? You were pretty banged up." I said referring to how he still wore his bandages.<p>

"I'll be fine, I actually don't need these anymore." he said as he cast off the bandages from around his arms, waist and legs.

(Wow he healed fast!) "Hmm?" I noticed he rewrapped the ones on his hands as if to support his wrist while keeping his knuckles covered. (Why is he doing that? What purpose would that serve?) I wondered bouncing beside him.  
>I stopped him as we came to the beginning of the Dungeon. "Now hold up a second! You can't just go barging in there! This is a Mystery Dungeon!<p>

**Ryu**

I'm running thru the forest after getting directions from the Butterfree with the Buneary following close behind (I need to get her name)  
>"Are you gonna be ok to fight?" she asks me referring to all the bandages she wrapped me in.<p>

"I'll be fine" I said as I pulled off most of the wraps from my arms, waist and legs. (I seem to be healing quickly)I thought surprisingly. I then take and wrap some of the bandages around my hands martial arts style (where did I learn to do that?) right as we approach the entrance of the dungeon, the Buneary stops me.

"Hold up a minute! You can't just run in here like that this is a mystery dungeon!" she said as if I knew what she meant.

"Apa?" I gave her a very blank stare and tilted my head to the side.

"How can you not know what a mystery dungeon is? *sigh* ok I'll explain it for you." She said clearly annoyed, yet excited about explaining this concept.  
>"A mystery dungeon is a dungeon that changes every time you enter it. Even if you clear all the floors, and explore every room, the very next time you enter it, the floor layout will completely change. The only thing that stays the same would be the number of floors you clear. You keeping track?" she asked me a small twinkle in her eye.<p>

"Alright, I think I understand. You seem to have quite the interest in this kind of stuff." I said smiling noting her enthusiasm in explaining the dungeon to me. The Buneary blushes realizing she had been caught.

"O, y-yeah haha. I love exploration and stuff. I always thought it was cool, and how awesome it would be to find a cave or dungeon no one had explored before." She said her eyes shining like stars. For some reason I found this cute and blushed a little, but I recovered quickly before I was found out.

"Well maybe one day I can help you do that" I said smiling leading us into the dungeon

**Kitsune **

After explaining about how mystery dungeons worked. I was completely surprised to find that he knew nothing about them, but I was happy to explain. Then he surprised me again by calling me out on how I liked exploration and stuff. (Nothing gets past this guy!) After I explain everything and he seems to understand he leads us into the dungeon.

**OK, i'm now posting the fixed versions of all my chapters, i've also got some new ones to post so keep reading  
>NINJA OUT! *SMOKE BOMB*<strong>


	3. First dungeon

**CH 3  
>The First Dungeon<strong>

F1

**Ryu**

As we entered the dungeon I was engulfed in an uneasy feeling and instantly threw up a defensive fighting stance. (Why do I feel this way? It's like my entire body is telling me to be careful.) As we walked along in the floor the Buneary told me what various things we found were. Such as the coins we found was the currency they used called Poké. (Whoa Pokémon used money.) And what abilities different berries had and stuff like that. It was all very useful.

"Ok so the Butterfree told us that her child was on B3 so that mean we need to go down a couple of levels right?" I asked after a while.

"Yes that right." She said nodding. "We'll need to look for a set of stairs, they will lead us to the next floor."

"Stairs?" I asked confused. "You mean to tell me there's just a random flight of stairs in the middle of the dungeon? Hahaha Wow " I chuckled finding that very funny.

She kinda smiled at me and poked my side "hey don't laugh at me"

Suddenly a Weedle jumps at the Buneary from nowhere. Before she could do anything to defend herself I had jumped between them with amazing speed and landed a swift punch to the Weedle's face causing it to fly backwards and land on its back, twitching slightly on the dungeon floor.

"Um thanks but what was up that! That was one hell of a punch!" the Buneary said amazed

"I-I have no idea where that came from" I said looking at my hand nervously.  
>Just then the Weedle I just laid out vanished in a wisp of smoke.<br>"Whoa! What just happened to him?" I said surprised

"Oh when you are defeated in a dungeon you get kicked out. You lose all your money and half or more of your items. So we gotta be careful ok?" the Buneary explained.

"So I just can't lose?" I asked nervously "that's nice" I said sarcastically.  
>Just as we turned a corner I spotted a set of stairs in the center of the room.<p>

"Um is this what we're looking for?" I asked pointing to the random stairs confused

"Yes that's it!" she said pulling on my arm "come on lets hurry!" then she pulled me up the stairs.

B2

**Kitsune**

After he saved from that Weedle I was very interested in this Riolu. (Not like I'm attracted to him or anything!) I thought furiously as I hid behind him blushing, thankful he couldn't see me. Then he just dead stopped in front and I bumped into him  
>"Hey! Why'd you stop so suddenly?" I asked slightly irritated<p>

"Sorry, we've got some one blocking the path. I think it's a Rattata." He said pointing in front of him.

"Well beat it up so we can keep moving!" I sad back pushing him on.  
>then the Rattata jumped at the Riolu, attacking with <em>Bite. <em>And just like before the Riolu attacked back but this time he threw a high right kick which caught the Rattata square across the face. The kick was so strong it slammed the Rattata into the wall on our left, imprinting a crater large enough for the Ratt's head as it sat unconscious before being whisked away in a vapor. Again I was shocked by his sheer power.  
>"That was a little overkill don't you think?" I asked in awe<p>

"Ha-ha sorry." He said scratching the back of his head, "guess I don't know my own strength, well the path is cle-" he stopped short and froze

"Hey what's wrong now?" I asked. Then I noticed he was shivering like he had seen a ghost, and then just bolted thru the dungeon like he was chasing something. Taking turns at nearly 90 degrees I could barely keep up. "W-wait up!" I yelled at him.

**Ryu**

I once again scared myself when I kicked that Rattat's face like a soccer ball and planted it into the wall.(Wow that was kinda cool)  
>"Well the path is cle-" I suddenly got a chill down my spine. I felt something…. Something familiar . . . calling out to me, (this, I felt it before in the upper floor but it was weaker. Now I can track it.) I thought as I bolted down the path. Like a Zubat out of hell. As I twist and turn thru the dungeon I run up to the stairs and dead stop again. I could feel a great Ki on the next floor and I wasn't sure what it was or what was going on. The Buneary huffing behind me, she barely kept up.<p>

" . INSANE!" she puffed. "I don't know what's gotten into you but at least we found the stairs faster. C'mon lets go" she said pulling me closer to the stairs but I stop her and look her in the eye for a moment.

"Ok, look. I don't know what's going to happen once we climb these stairs but I want you to stay behind me. Don't for any reason try to walk ahead of me ok?" I was very serious and almost scared, and I could tell I was really freaking her out.

"Um, ok? But I'm sure everything will be ok" she said trying to stay optimistic despite my sudden seriousness.

"Ok, then let's go see what's on the next floor." I said as we climbed down the stairs.

**B3**

**Ryu**

As we stepped down from the stairs my fur was on end (an odd feeling for sure). The room was empty except for a green Pokémon quivering in the back of the room.

"That's Caterpi!" the Buneary yelled as she ran to comfort the frightened Pokémon child.

"H-hey! Wait! Didn't I say to stay behind me!" I shouted. Something bothered me but I couldn't see anything wrong.

"What are you so frightened for? There's nothing in here but us." She said knelling before the small bug-type. "Besides, the kid must have been scared stiff after being torn from his mom in such a way." She said consoling the bug.

I sighed and walked over to them. (Maybe I'm just overreacting) I thought as I kneeled with her. "Hey buddy, are you ok? We've come to take you back to your mommy, she really worried about you." I said smiling. The Caterpi just nodded as the Buneary picked him up.  
>"Ok, that's good now let's get out of here," I said as we headed back the way we came.<br>Suddenly the room filled with silver fog that seemed to seep from every corner.

"What's going on!" the Buneary cried suddenly pressing her chest against my left arm.  
>"What's with all this fog!" she said gripping my arm tighter.<p>

(What's this softness I feel?! It can't be?!) I though blushing hard, I could feel my arm sandwiched between her soft chest~ the feeling was magical~ But… I am a gentleman, so putting these distracting thoughts aside I focus on the happenings before me.  
>The fog was thickening and condensing in the center of the room. It seemed to be swirling around something as I got closer I noticed the medium was a black karate belt with a "yin-yang" pin attached to the center.<p>

"That's my belt!" I yell surprised that I recognized it.

"How do you know it's yours?" The Buneary asked pressing harder against my arm, not letting me move any closer.

"Well I don't really know how I know, I just know that I know it's mine." I said unconvincingly, trying to distract my thoughts from her breasts against my arm again.

"That… made no sense. At all!" the Buneary said confused "But whatever just do something!" she yelled as she pushed me closer to the shadowy figure.

As I stumbled closer the winds shifted and the fog started to take shape. Suddenly it was like I was staring into a mirror, because the fog had assumed my form. A swirling silver cloud version of me with glowing red eyes. Yet despite the ominous look the figure gave off no malicious aura, actually it gave off no aura what so ever! Instead it felt like there was another me standing there.

**Kitsune**

After he had made such a serious face before we came down here I was seriously beginning to worry about him. I mean I've only just met this guy but he doesn't seem that bad….. for a perv…  
>but right after we find the Caterpi we came to find our path back was blocked by some weird shadow that seemed to resemble that Riolu, now that was scary, so scary that I grabbed the guys arm and hid behind him.<br>"Why don't you go and do something!" I said as I pushed him closer while I went and hid the corned with the frightened Caterpi in my arms. For some reason I had a feeling that I didn't want to be in between them.

**Ryu**

As me and the shadow star at each other, the shadow puts up its paws in a fighting stance and blinks urging me to do the same. Right as I put up my paws the shadow thrusts with a sharp punch and I barely had time to block. Despite being a shadow its blows were solid.

"Looks like this won't be easy, but if you want a fight then I'll give you one." I then pull in his arm close while rolling onto my back and kicking him in the gut, throwing him over me (was that jujitsu?). The shadow lands on his back but flips back to his feet fast. I roll over and jump to my feet just in time to catch a kick to my stomach.

(Ugh...) "This leg is mine!" I hurl him straight up with all my might making him land on his back. "Kuchiki Daoshi "I yell instinctively (again with jujitsu? Where did I learn this?) Suddenly I had a vision of a short Japanese man with short, spiky, black hair, a thin mustache and weird zig-zag eyebrows. He wore a white judo uniform but his hands were never in the sleeves.  
>"Wha? Who's that?" I then felt a punch grind into my gut. The shadow had took my moment of distraction and laid a good one on me.<p>

"Uuurgg… that hurt" I lean forward over his arm but I haven't given up yet. I took the chance to slam both fists into the shadow, one to the face, one to the gut.  
>"Y-yamazuki!" I yell as I felt my fists connect and the shadow stumbles backwards. (Huh? That was karate!? What's going on here!?) I then had another vision, another Japanese man but this one was very big and built. He had slicked back hair with one strand sticking out and a nasty scar running straight across his face. He smelled of sake and wore a short-sleeved leather jacket with no shirt underneath.(Again with the visions? But who's this guy?) I had just enough time to refocus my thoughts as a fast knee flew towards my face.<p>

"Whoa! That was close!" I said as I leaned back to avoid the attack. "So you can use other fighting styles too? Guess that makes since if you're my shadow" (That was Muay Thai. I'll have to assume he can use everything I can. But he seems to only be using basic stuff.) Then another thought hit me… (What if that's all he can use!) It was a long shot but it was all I had and I was running out of energy. So for a while we traded blows and were fairly matched, coarse he still manage to get in some hits which was really wearing me down, but he shown no signs of fatigue "Looks like I'll have to use '_that_"….

With that I rush in guns blazing. The shadow responds with rapid punches to my unblocked face which I doge by ducking, drawing me close for a combo.  
>"Yamazuki!" i slam him with both fists again,<br>"Kao Loi!" then I grab him by the back of the head bringing it down to meet my upcoming left knee,  
>"Ugyuu Haitou!" as the shadow falls back I lean forward grabing his right leg and slam my head into his stomach,<br>"I'm not done with you yet! Kuchiki Daoshi!" I come up with his right leg and throw him with all my strength across the room making him land on his head.

"Haa…Haa…Haa" I was exhausted (where did I learn those techniques?) I thought, but I was also unsure if he was finished and I refused to lose to this shadow. After a minuet the shadow stands back up like nothing happened. (YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!) I thought desperately. (But no matter how many times he stands up, as long as I'm standing, I WILL WIN!) As the shadow approaches me it drops its guard, and bows.  
>"Wha?" I was dumbfounded. But eager to end the fight I stand and bow as well.<p>

We both rise together and the shadow extends a paw as if to shake hands...Er well paws anyway. I take and grab him by the wrist and we shake like true fighters, then the shadow steps backwards a few steps and dives straight into my chest and was absorbed into me. An amazing power flowed thru my veins causing me to kneel. Brief memories of why I could fight so well and why I was so strong flashed threw my head. UGH, the gruesome, hellish training I went thru with my masters. However the memories flew too fast for me to process them all. All I could gather was before I became a Pokémon I was a Martial Artist! ...Well kind of... As I stood up I picked up the black belt and put it on feeling empowered.


	4. An Explanation

**Ch 4  
>An Explanation<strong>

**Kitsune**

After me and the Caterpi went and hid in the corner the Riolu and the shadow begun to fight, and I don't mean like a normal Pokémon fight, I mean a full out slugfest. I was very glad I took the kid and hid cause these two were seriously going at it. They seem evenly matched at first till that Riolu just blanked out like nothing was happening then was struck square in the gut.

"Oh Baka what are you spacing out for.." I whisper to myself because I dared not distract him. But the surprised me by slamming both fists into shadow.  
>"Yes nice hit" I whispered again (like I'd ever praise that idiot) I thought blushing. After that the fight really got heated but you could tell the Riolu was getting tired.<br>"C'mon you can do this..." I urged quietly. I could feel the little Caterpi wiggle in my arms.

"Is he going to be ok Miss?" the bug asked worried.

"I think he's gonna be just fine kid" I smile trying to convince myself as well but I wasn't sure how much longer he would last especially since he was still recovering from his wounds.  
>(I bet he hasn't even thought about already being injured, that IDOIT!) I thought then I see the Riolu rush at the shadow full force.<br>(What is he thinking!?)I wonder hopping he had a plan, and thankfully he did. When the shadow thrashed out at him he dodged it and punched again with both fists, but this time me wasn't throwing only one attack. After the first attack he followed with a knee to the face, then a head but to the gut, and finally he threw him by a leg across the room to land on his head...

"WOW" both me and the Caterpi said gaping, we utterly astonished by this show of ability and strength.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" the little Caterpi said in awe, eyes shimmering with admiration.

"I have to admit that was pretty badass!" I thought outloud (shit! Hope he didn't hear that!) I thought furiously blushing. Then the two fighters shook paws and the shadow took a few steps back before diving straight into the Riolu's chest and was absorbed into him.  
>"What tha WHA!" I yelled shocked. I ran closer as I saw him kneel but he didn't seem to be in pain, actually he seemed to be smiling, as if he had recovered something precious.<p>

**Ryu**

As I stood back up I noticed the Buneary had gotten close as if to check on me.  
>"Hmm? Is everything ok?" I asked confused.<p>

"Well considering that I just watched you kick that shadow's ass then watch it dive thru you I guess you can say I'm… confused" the Buneary said looking me over with a worried eye, the Caterpi in her arms.

"Oh- haha yeah I guess that makes since." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah you can explain later, first we need to get this little guy back to him mother. She's probably worried sick!" with that we walk back to the where we last meet with his mom. In a clearing not far from the Buneary's tree house, the worried Butterfree sitting on a stump nervously. As soon as we were within sight she flew as fast as she could to meet us.

"Did you find him? Is my baby ok?" the nearly screamed frantic with worry.

"He's fine ma'am, Haha actually on the way back he fell asleep." I said smiling pointing the sleeping Caterpi in Buneary's arms.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" the Butterfree hugged us tight nearly crying on us. The commotion woke the sleeping Caterpi and he jumped straight into his mother's arms. "MOMMY!" yells the youngster. Me and Buneary watch the two cry for moment and the Butterfree faces us again.

"I don't know how I can repay you. I'm sorry but I don't have any money but please accept this." She hands me a oren berry, a petcha berry, and a cheri berry before I could even refuse the reward.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do this" I said blushing.

"I insist you keep them I'm sorry that it's the best I could give you" the Butterfree says smiling literally pushing the berries into my hands. "And I won't take no for an answer"

"Haha ok-ok if you insist" I laughed completely floored by their appreciation and gratitude. The Butterfree goes to leave but pulls Buneary off to the side to talk to her.

**Kitsune**

"Hey you know something," the Butterfree says pulling me off to the side, out of the Riolu's hearing range. "you're a lucky girl to have such a nice gentleman by your side, and he's so cute!" HeeHee, you better take care of him and don't let anyone take him from you" the Butterfree teases me with a blushing grin and a wink. Blushing I quickly defends myself

"What!? No-no you got it all wrong! He's not my-, we're not like-"the Butterfree cuts me off with a small paw-like appendage, my face flaming red with embarrassment

"HeeHee I'm just teasing dear~ but if you don't want someone else snatching him away I suggest you catch him quickly" with a wink she was off, her son in tow as the fly back home. Leaving me blushing so hard my face felt like it was on fire.

**Ryu**

"What was that about?" I asked confused but was answered with pound toward my face that I block at the last minute, throwing up my paw to catch her ear just in inch from my face. "Whoa that was close! What are you trying to do to me!?" I yell surprised.

"GRRRRR you have some explaining to do!" Buneary was either blushing really bad, or she fuming mad. I couldn't tell.  
>"YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING FROM YOUR WOUNDS ARE YOU NOT? THEN YOU GO AND PULL THAT FIGHTING STUNT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!?" she screamed at me her head appearing supersized and her teeth like fangs with big veins on her forehead<p>

"WHAAA! Ok! Just chill out and I'll explain." I jump back all spiky like, a big sweats drop on the back of my head. (YIKES! She is scary!) "But um first can I get your name? Seeing as we've been all this time without even knowing each other's names, I believe an introduction would be nice" I asked nicely while putting the stump between us, to be out of her reach, just in case.

"Huh? Well now that I think about I guess we've never been properly introduced. But you first" she said smiling again.

"Hah ok fine um, my name is Ryuga nice to meet you" I said bowing to her  
>"Ryuga? Haha that's weird name. Well my names Kitsune nice to meet you too" she said bowing as well. "now what was all that before? You said you were a human before?" she asked as we stood back up.<p>

"Y-yes, I was human before but when I woke up in your house I seemed to become a Pokémon." I said thinking with my arms crossed and head tilted slightly. "I don't understand why that happened, I also can't remember anything that happened before I woke up." I wondered.

"Hmmm that is strange, but changing the topic how do you feel about what we just done? Helping that Butterfree find her kid and all?" Kitsune asked curiously.

"Hmm? Well honestly I was kinda nervous at first but now that we done it, I feel very glad that we were able to help out" I said smiling.

"Really? Great then it's settled" she hops onto the stump and points at me "you're gonna help me form a rescue team!" she said with a big smile. "What do you think about that?" she puts her paws on her hips as she leaded forward to meet me at eye level.  
>As she done so two things happened, first when she hopped onto the stump her panties were visible for a second as the wind blew her dress. Then as she leaned over I suddenly had her boobs in my face. So as you could imagine I had a hard time trying to find where to look and suddenly found the sky to be very interesting at the moment.<p>

"Um well I don't know about that…" I said blushing horribly trying not to stare at the lovely sight in front of me.

Kitsune pouted for a moment swaying from side to side making her breasts swing and bounce in my face, I once again found sanctum in the cloud above. "Aww come on now. Besides what else are you gonna do?" she smiled evilly as It suddenly hit me that I had absolutely nothing else I could do

*sigh* "Ha, alright fine you twisted my arm. I'll form a rescue with you, but um one question… what's a rescue team?" I asked nervously. This made her fall over forwards anime style.

"Ah geez don't you know anything?! A Rescue Team is a team of Pokémon that help other Pokémon that's been affected by the natural disasters that we've been having lately. Like how we helped Butterfree today. But we'll be get actual rewards if we can complete rescue jobs." She explained, that sparkle back in her eye.

I smiled as she explained stuff to me. "Oh ok I understand now, sounds awesome." I said happy to see her so enthused.

"Great! Now let's shake on it" she said sticking out her paw.

"Ha-ha ok if you want to." I grab her paw and suddenly there was a bright flash as the Buneary before me suddenly dissipated like a mirage and a Zorua was sitting in her place, but her coloring was wrong, where there would normally be red in her pitch black fur was a deep sapphire blue. Even her eyes shone like blue gems, the dress the Buneary wore still attached to her now quadruped form. It took both of us some time to process what had just happened. Kitsune was the first to break the silence.

"ummmm... I can explain? Ha ha ha..." her face was so red, a fire type couldn't hold a flame to her.

I cross my arms and give her a skeptical look. "I sure hope you can..."

"Well I guess you can tell but I'm a Zorua, ha-ha, and my kind specializes in the art of illusion but there aren't any Zorua around here so I decided to hide as a Buneary... Are you mad at me?" she throws me an apologetic look with a large side of puppy eyes. It was too much for me.

"AHHhhh stop it! Haha and I'm not mad, I actually had some suspicions about you, back when I put on my belt I felt my aura pulse out everywhere. A wave of it hit you and revealed your form for a brief second. So I had my thoughts about it.

Kitsune's mouth hung open at the thought of her disguise being compromised without her noticed but I waved it away before she could protest.  
>"Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way, how do we go about forming a rescue team?' I asked pulling us back to the main topic.<p>

"Ah yes! Well I have the paper work back at home to fill out so no need to worry about that. Oh! Do you have a place to stay by chance?" she asked hopping down from the stump, giving me the chance to notice that in her true form she's a lot shorter than me.

"Ummmm... no not really" I replied sadly rubbing my left forarm. She thought about this for a moment, sitting down and crossing her front legs like arms nodding in thought.

"Humph, humph. I guess that would make sense see as how you arrived here. How about you follow me a second I wanta show you something" she said as she walked off toward her house.

"OH! I almost forgot. Just cause you've uncovered me doesn't mean anyone else has" she jumps high and back flips changing back into her Buneary disguise. As she lands I get another flash of her panties, they were white and pinked striped, with that beautiful site burned into my eyes, blood drips down my nose and I catch myself blushing but try to appear oblivious.

"Ahem, so I'm guessing this is your usual form then?" I ask trying to distract my thoughts.

"Yes it is, everyone in town know me by this form... SO DONT BLOW MY COVER!" she says with an evil smile while grabbing a handful of my vest.

"Um.. Yes m'am haha" I say nervously. As we approach her tree home she stops me in front of the door.

*Sigh* "I gave it some thought, and since you have nowhere else to stay I will allow you to stay with me." She says turning to face me. "BUT! I better not catch you doing dirty things with my underwear, actually stay out of my room period. AND I better not catch you trying to peek on me in the bath! IS. THAT. CLEAR." She said poking me in the chest with each final word.

"WHAT! I would never do something so scandalous!" I deny furiously, my face hot but not quite blushing as I scowl down at her; even in her Buneary form she's still shorter than me.

"Yeah you say that but how can I trust you?" Kitsune questioned turning as we walk thru the door.

(Now that I'm not covered in bandages sitting on a bed I can take a better look around.)

"Hey mind if a look around?" I asked curiously, "I was kind of tied up before and this place seems interesting."

"Huh? O sure, but you better stay out of my room!" she said with a stern tone.

As I looked about, the bottom floor was the biggest, it had a big well in the center for a fireplace made out of brick and mortar, a funneled cage over it to catch the smoke and to keep the fire contained. A couch nearby to sit and enjoy the fire (wow sweet an actual couch!), behind was a table with a bowl of fruit and berries sitting neatly in the middle, there was an opening to a kitchen further back (I'll be sure to check that out later). On the sides there were two rooms, one on each side of the kitchen. But there seem to be lots of room for expansion if the need should arise. Above was the first floor, this seem to be her library/study, shelves full of books about different dungeons and other useful stuff, a large table sat under the window with a world map stretched across it. And the loft above seemed to lead into the tree's canopy where one could climb up to the top and see for miles around. Here I currently sat watching the sun set in the evening sky thinking about today's events and how I'm gonna go about solving how I got here and why I can seem to remember anything before.


	5. Finally Back Home

**Ch 5  
>Finally Back Home<strong>

Kitsune

So after we returned the Caterpi to his mother and was forcibly rewarded, not to mention my rather awkward conversation with Bufferfree about my um _"friend", _in my flustered rage I let him have it.

"You IDIOT! You're supposed to be recovering from your wounds still, and yet you go and pull a stunt like that! BAKA! You better start explaining some things!"

"Yikes ok-ok! But can I get your name first? We never got to introduce ourselves." the Riolu pleaded.

(OH! He's right! We never got to introduce each other, we just got thrown together all of a sudden.) My rage subsided as we introduced ourselves. (HA! Ryuga? What a weird name) I then decided that he would help me form a rescue team. I purposed the idea and he seemed to like the idea so I decided to seal the deal with a shake, as I took his paw I was blinded and when I could see again my disguise had been erased and my true form compromised... well shit... After an awkward explanation I suddenly realized he probably had nowhere to stay, after confirming this I lead him to my place (after taking up my Buneary form again)

"Ok since you have nowhere else to go I will allow you to stay at my place. BUT! I better not catch you doing dirty things with my underwear, actually stay out of my room period. AND I better not catch you trying to peek on me in the bath! IS. THAT. CLEAR." I poke him in the chest to emphasize my point.

"What! I would never do something like that!" Ryuga seemed pretty upset that I would suggest such from him.

"Well you're a guy like any other so I figured I better lay some ground rules..." I waved him off as we walked thru the door. I see him crane his head to look around. Seeing as he was rather tied up before I guess he wants to look around, sure enough he asks me.

"Hey find if I look around a bit? I was kind of held up before and didn't get a chance to." He asks his head might as well be swiveling a full 360.

"Huh, o yeah sure but you better stay outta my room." I say warningly.

And with that he set out to look around my tree house, surprisingly rather than using the ladders to their respective lofts he decides to jump to them! I mean granted that he was able to easily reach the first loft with a single attempt, the act still shocked me. (I guess he's all healed up) I thought looking at him incredulously.  
>After a bath (while being on the watch for peepers) I change into something more comfortable, sleep pants and a tanktop. "Well I guess I can relax now." I said settling onto the couch. Then my eyes flick toward the spare room. *sigh*<p>

**Ryu**

As the sun begun to sink lower on the horizon I decided it was time to go back inside. So from the very top branch, this was at least 50ft from the 3rd loft and that still stood another 50ft high, I simply fall and let my hands reflexively grab the nearest branches as I swing and flip my way down to the 3rd loft's floor.

"Whooo, what a rush! i didnt think my reflexes were tha good or that my body was strong enough. i hust have trained super hard." I said excited after my descent. Suddenly my stomach reminds me I haven't eaten much since this morning with a loud rumble. "Hmm I wonder if she minds if I whip me up something to eat, I'll see what she has to fix."

Once I'm again on the ground floor I notice that my hostess has fallen asleep on the couch... and had a wardrobe change, the orange sun dress she had on was replaced by a grey tanktop and red/black plaid sleep pants. I notice the large puff of fur that most Buneary have around their waist has been converted into a tail giving her the look of the evolution Lopunny.

"Wow she looks so cute" I say only to quickly slap a paw over my mouth. (Crap hope she didn't hear me!) I thought as I blushed hard. To keep from embarrassing myself further I head to the kitchen so rustle up some grub.

In the kitchen I saw a wood stove sitting off to the left, in the back was a shelf that had dried rice and noodles as well as other stuff like flour, cornmeal, sugar, etc. a table sat in the center with a rack holding pots and pans of all sizes hanging over it. I also noticed a large bar with an arched serving window beside the doorway.

"Wow this is a nice kitchen for a Pokémon's house, wonder if anyone else lived here with Kitsune. Hmmm with this I can easily make something, but it is late..." my eyes wander to a large chest directly across from the stove, curious I open it and blast of cold air hits my face and arms.  
>"OH! It's a fridge! How neat! But how?" after a closer look I can see large blocks of ice that keeps everything cool.<br>"Ah I see that's, cool, so to speak. Ha-ha"

Seeing as her form is vegetarian I wasn't surprised when I couldn't find any meat, guess it would be weird to see a Buneary buy meat... not to mention where would it come from?... better not think about that. However I did notice something in the back of the "_fridge_", fishing it out, it turned out to be a pack of Tauros bacon (I wonder where she got this? And how?) After closing the _fridge _I decide on a nice ripe pear from one of the baskets with a varied assortment of fruits, veggies and even berries hanging from over the _fridge_, as I bite into the fruit its sweet juices dribble into my fur making my paws and the fur around my mouth sticky.

"So she lives here alone?" I whispered my question aloud as I walk back into the main room standing behind the couch over the sleeping Kitsune (she must get lonely here sometimes.) I thought as I looked down at her sleeping form. The top she wore can barely contain her endowed chest, her cream colored bra flashing underneath standing out against her brown fur. Blushing hard I quickly look out the window to avert my eyes, the sun has sunk far below the horizon now and it was getting well into the night.

*sigh* "I better put her to bed so she won't get cold."

After finishing my fruit and cleaning my paws and mouth, (I guess snout would be a better word). I gently pick her up in my arms princess style and carry her to bed. Of course I remember she said not to go into her room, but I didn't want to just leave her on the couch. I try to get her laid down and tucked in, a task made difficult as she seemed to have latched on to me in her sleep and wouldn't let go, even burying my face into her chest like a little Teddiursa doll (this took a great toll on me as I did greatly enjoy the embrace but i had to pry her off). I turned to leave once I managed to get her to let go of my head but she then grabbed my tail between her paws.  
>The latch on my tail was a very new sensation to me as I wasn't quite used to having one. However, I did not dislike this sensation.<p>

"Ehhh! Why won't she just let me go?" I pleaded trying to pull my tail from her paws. I was unable to stand anymore arousal, my shorts already uncomfortably tight.

Finally her grip loosened and I was free. I quickly but quietly bolted out of there before she could latch onto anything else. I put out the fire with a bucket of water I found sitting beside the fireplace and retreated to my room, which she had prepared for me while I was among the treetops and plopped on the bed.

"Man what a day" I say as I turn my head to the side to breathe.  
>"Kitsune seems like a nice girl." Suddenly blood rushes to my checks and stuff my face in the pillow.<br>"Gah! What's wrong with me? Why do I act so weird around this girl? I BARELY KNOW HER!" I roll over on my back to stare at the ceiling.  
>"She seemed real excited to form this Team, I'm kind of nervous about it though. Well I guess I should try to get some sleep."<p>

With that I roll over and close my eyes.

**So How am i doing so far? ive noticed ive gotten quite a bit of views and some followers but no one has left any comments, or complaints for that matter, on my story. Please tell me how im doing and what might make it better.**

**So till next Chapter NINJA OUT!**


	6. What's the Name?

**CH 6  
>What's The Name?<strong>

**Kitsune**

I awoke in my bed (weird I don't remember going to bed) to the smell of hot food... "Wait! Why do I smell food?" suddenly I rush to the kitchen only to find a Riolu in a white apron making pancakes.

For a spit second I had forgotten about my new housemate but I was very shocked to see the stack of pancakes that he had prepared, before I could speak he turns and beams me a warm smile.

"Morning!" he smiles wide at me thru the arched window connecting the dining room to the kitchen. "Thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I made breakfast. Hope you like pancakes."

As he talks he's flippin pancakes like a pro, tossing the finished ones into a plate in his other hand almost effortlessly, although the small mess on the floor suggests he missed a few times before getting the hang of things

"Um yes, I-I love pancakes." I stammer out as entering the cook room. Also he had fried some eggs and seems like he found my stash of bacon (GAH! HE FOUND MY BACON!) I started to panic but then remembered he knows my true identity (Damn, this guy has me all messed up) I shook my head as I walked up to the stove.

"Need any help?" I asked groggily still not fully awake.

"No no, you go sit and I'll serve you shortly" says pushing me out of the kitchen.

"Alright then if you say so." I reply as I wearily walk to the dining table and sit in the nearest chair (this is the first time I've had anyone over) I thought while sitting.

Shortly after I sit here comes Ryuga carrying a plate in each arm, as he sits mine in front of me I immediately notice this isn't the first time he's cooked… and I'll make sure it's not the last. The plate looked like a professional chef had prepared it. I was anxious to pick up my fork and try a bite.

"WOW! You never cease to amaze me… this looks amazing!" I say incredulously

"Ha-ha its nothing really, I'm just as surprised as you are. My body just seemed to know what to do weather I remembered how to do it. I guess I used to cook to when I was human." Ryuga rubs the back of his head in modesty.

"Well enough chit-chat lets dig in!" I exclaim, my stomach growls in agreement.

"Yes lets" he nods in confirmation.

"Itadakimasu!" We both say, clapping our hands together in grace.

**Ryu**

I woke up with the early morning sun shining thru my window. I sit up blinking as I had a weird dream last night but I couldn't remember much about it, I just had a feeling that something was trying to connect with me. The more I focused on it the farther it slipped away, so I give up on remembering. With a shrug I get out of bed and walk into the main room stretching as I look out the window.

"Wow I got up supper early, hmm, I should fix a nice breakfast for us this morning… that is if I know how to cook." I vaguely remember when I looked into the kitchen last night my mind was racing with possible recipes for dinner, yet I don't remember knowing how to cook.

*shrug* "Eh I'll just wing it, if I make a mess I'll clean it before Kitsune wakes up"

With that I walk into the kitchen putting on an apron I found by the stove  
>"I'm thinking… Pancakes"<p>

Time seemed to stop as I cooked, to be honest I had no idea what I was doing, but that didn't stop my body from moving as I thought of other stuff to add for breakfast. Before I realized what I had done I there was a stack of mouth-watering pancakes, I simply had to cook the bacon, and eggs fried to perfection in the remaining bacon grease. Of course I had a few mess-ups while is got used to my Riolu paws, but I got the hang of it quickly, I seemed to be finishing up the last few pancakes when Kitsune stormed into the kitchen like the house was on fire. I heard her coming and greeted her as she entered the dining room.

"Morning" I beam at her thru the serving window [the arched window between the kitchen and dining room] "Sleep well? Thought you might be hungry when you got up so I cooked breakfast, you like pancakes?"

Kitsune stops as she processed what was in front of her.

"Huh? Yes I like pancakes" she stammers clearly not fully awake yet, she walks into the kitchen up beside me. "you need any help?" she asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No no, you go sit and I'll serve you shortly, I'm almost done anyhow." I say pushing her out of my kitchen. As she goes to sit I arrange the food onto plates, once plated the food looks almost too good to eat. As I carry it out and set Kitsune's plate in front of her she instantly starts to salivate as her eyes widen to take in the meal before her.

"Wow! I had no idea you could cook like this!" she says eyes the food hungrily.

"Haha, neither did I. my body just seem to move on its own" I rub my head kinda embarrassed.

"Well enough talk let's eat!" she smiles, her stomach growling.

"Yes!" I nod eagerly.

"Itadakimasu!" we say grace clapping our paws before digging in. As I take my first bite my mouth explodes with flavor. It was so good! The pancakes were soft and fluffy, the butter melting into the warm pancakes while soaking up syrup. I was hesitant to eat the bacon but I gave into my hunger. The eggs too were amazing, at first we ate in silence, as we were too engrossed into our meal. I was the first to speak.

"So you said something about starting a rescue team right? How do we do that?" I asked, a piece of bacon between my lips

"Hmf?" she looked up from her plate, mouth full of food, after a moment of chewing, swallowing, and a swig of milk from the cups I brought with the plates, she was able to speak.

"Oh yeah ha, I almost forgot. Well after we have to have a group of at least two Pokémon there is some paperwork to fill out, most of it's done thou and I just need your signature. Oh and we need a team name. But I can't come up with a good one… how bout you? You got a good one?" she asks licking her lips. She had attacked her plate like she hasn't had a hot meal in years, a piece of egg stuck to her nose. This made me smile slightly.

"Hmm well I'm not sure" I thought about this crossing my arms looking thoughtful, names filled my head, while they all sounded cool like _Hidden Fist,_ _Shadow Fighters, Pokémon Rangers, _while team_ Rescue_ or _Saviors_ seemed too plain. Team_ Renegades _I liked but like the others it didn't really give me a special feeling. Then a name came to mind, the more I thought about it the more I liked it. This name held a great meaning to me, why, I couldn't quite understand but I felt like it was source of a great deal of my human memories.

"I think I know one." I said feeling quite satisfied with my choice.

"Really? What is it?" Kitsune seemed to catch my smile and was curious as to what I was thinking.

"**Ryōzanpaku**!" I say confidently, my silver eyes glow and my aura shines faintly in the dim morning light, my tone suggesting that I wouldn't accept any other name.

Kitsune's eyes widen as my very being shown as I uttered the name.  
>"Ooo, I like it! It gives a nice impression and is pleasing to the ears. Plus I can tell you won't take anything else haha, hold on I'll be right back."<br>She stands from the table, her plate long clean and climbs to the study loft to retrieve the papers. Once back down we both sign our names (I noticed she has me as team leader) and gives me a big smile  
>"It's settled, we are now <strong><em>Team Ryōzanpaku<em>**! I'll mail these and soon it'll be official, hopefully" after folding the papers into a sealed envelope she hops outside to stick them in the mailbox while I take our dishes to the kitchen to clean then I sit on the couch.  
>"And now we wait for our approval" she sighs hopping back inside and plops on the couch beside me, a nice fire burned low in the hearth.<br>"Hey wanta check out the town? Since you're new here I can show you around." Kitsune suddenly turns to me.

"Hmmm, yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'm eager to look around" I honestly reply, curious to see the town.

"Aright then!" she hops up smiling again "I'm gonna go change… Don't you dare peek on me" she gives me a serious look and I throw up my paws in defense.

"I won't I promise" I say defensively as I watch her hop off to her room.  
>While I wait a thought hits me, "I'm the aura Pokémon right? I should try to use my aura, maybe meditating would help."<p>

I sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire and try to focus my mind. Closing my eyes I search myself for this power of aura, wasn't very hard to find, in the center of my chest I felt an incredibly large pool, no, a vortex of aura. My aura seemed to be a dull silver color, almost like the grey of a storm cloud building electricity.

"Whoa this is awesome… this overwhelming force connects all life, my kind is just more sensitive to it than others."

Curiously I mentally probe out to one of the arms of this swirling galaxy and everything pulses with shallow, silver light, outlining everything within my vicinity giving me an almost 360 degree visual of my surroundings. This however, included Kitsune's room, I could see her changing into something like a skirt and a tube top, her lacey undergarments just visible to my new mental sight….. And what a sight it is. Before I could gawk- er, observe more my connection to the aura was severed and I'm staring into the fire with a bit blood trickling from my nose, and a tight feeling in my pants.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say, the image of her in her underwear still hot in my mind. The sound of her door clicking open snapped me back to reality. When I stood and turned around she stood in a white tube top and a red cloth tied around her waist, my jaw hits the floor.

"You like?" she teases, blushing a bit as she closes my mouth then gives me a playful smile.  
>"heh you might catch bug types like that, come on I'll show you around" she walks past me and out the door with me following behind still in shock at her beauty even if it's an illusion.<p> 


	7. Walk in the Woods

**Ch 7  
>Walk in the Woods<strong>

**Kitsune**

During the amazing breakfast (I need to make sure he cooks more often) he asked about what was needed to form a team.

"Well we have to have at least two members before we can register, then there is paperwork to fill out, mainly asking about who the members are, who the leader will be, and of course the team name." I spoke between bites, it's been forever since I've had a hot meal (I'm not really a good cook) so I was really enjoying this.  
>"I've got most of the paperwork done but I can't come up with a good name. How about you? You got one?" I asked him curiously, I didn't have any creativity with names and stuff so I was hoping he would.<p>

He stopped to ponder a moment, arms crossed as he gnawed on a bacon strip. You could see his gears turning rapidly but nothing came out. Then suddenly he said a name very soft so a barely heard him.

"**Ryōzanpaku**" he muttered under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you" I said annoyed that he was whispering.

**"****Ryōzanpaku, **that will be our name**"** his whole form glows for a second. And he raises his head with a look of fulfillment. I could tell that no matter what I said he would insist this name. However, I liked it so I had no objections.

"ooo, I like it. Sounds intimidating and inspiring at the same time, plus I can tell you won't take no for an answer." I giggle a bit with a paw over my mouth.  
>"Ok, I'll fill out the paperwork. Just sign here please" I say handing him a quill [a feather pen] watching him sign his name. Once the sheet is all filled out I put it in the mailbox and hop back inside wondering what we could do as I plop down beside him on the couch.<p>

"Hey would you like to check out the town?" I asked realizing he probably hasn't done so.

"Sure! I'm quite interested on how Pokémon live here" he replies eagerly.

"Alright then, I'm going to change then we can go," I hop up and spin around on him with a stern look "But you better not try to peek on me!" I wag a finger at him menacingly and he throws up his hands in defense.

"I won't I promise" he says. Satisfied with that I go to my room to change putting on a white tube top and tie a read cloth around my waist. When I'm done and meet him back in the main room his mouth falls open and his nose bleeds a bit. I laugh a bit before closing his mouth

"Ha-ha you'll catch bugs like that" and I pull him along to see the town all the while my face bright red.

**Ryu**

After she pulls me outside we walk down a path which I assume lead toward town,

"So you live by yourself?" I asked curious as to why she would have such a big house.

"Yeah but not always, I lived there with my mom and dad. They were a big time Rescue Team and the house was their base." She says solemnly  
>"They were team <em>Night Shadow<em>. My dad, Jiraiya, was a Greninja and my mom, Inari, was a Zoroark. They were quite the team, my mom specialized in infiltration and espionage with her illusion skills and dad was the stealth combat specialist being a frog ninja. They had a friend that was a Bastidon who was literally a walking tank HAHA, but he was very kind hearted, also they had a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan, now those two were pure combat together there was nothing they couldn't do." she seem to smile as she remembered the past.

"Wow, they must have been quite the legend." I say honestly amazed.

"Yeah they were real big shots, but one day they bit off more than they could chew" her frown got worse and decide this would be a story for another time.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it right now ok? Just tell me some other time, whenever you're ready to talk about it." I hug her for comfort, throwing an arm over her shoulder and drawing her close. Strangely she doesn't shy away from this but instead stops walking and hugs me back, with both arms around my torso and her face buried in my furry chest.

"Thank you" was all I could hear her say. With a quick sniffle and a dab at her eyes (she seemed very close to tears) we continue our walk toward town.

**HEY readers! im finally posting new chapters. be sure you keep reading. again im always open to comments and advice. so till next chapter**

**NINJA OUT! **


End file.
